Thoughts of an Elder
by xheart to thee
Summary: [PiperLeo Focused] Just a few chapters on Leo Wyatt's thoughts after some Season 6, 7 and 8 episodes. ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

**AN:Ok well this idea for a fic popped into my head last night why I was watching one my many Charmed videos (yes yes I'm sad but meh!) and well I guess I thought it would be a good idea for a fic with just a couple of chapters in it. As I'm sure you have guessed from the title it is about Leo and his thoughts. But what thoughts you may ask! Well it's just his thoughts after a few episodes in Season six which I think are important. Ok well it may sound like a rubbish summary and I'd say it is but please just read it and review! I'd love you forever! Thanks Molly xXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. They all belong to Brad Kern and co.**

Thoughts of an Elder- Chapter 1- Set after 'Love's A Witch'

With every step she took his heart broke more, his eyes filled with more tears and his face fell further. She had just asked him for a divorce. He knew that this time would come eventually but he been denying the inevitable. He never thought his life would come down to this. But then again he never thought he would meet someone like her. He thought himself lucky to have met someone as special as her and to have been able to hold her and kiss her. But then that brought him back to the moment where it all went wrong.

** '**_Where is he? Where is Leo?' Came her broken voice. He heard it and came to her straight away._

**'**_Piper, what are you doing here?' He looked into her blood shot eyes._

'_How can you do this?' _

_He looked around at the surrounding Elders and decided it was best to move away from them 'Uh, excuse us for a minute.'_

**'**_You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?' She said struggling to hold her voice._

**'**_It's not that simple.' He said to her knowing it was the wrong thing to say._

'_Then make it simple. Because I'm trying really hard to understand.'_

**'**_Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have.' And it was true, he always had chosen her no matter what the case was but now…it seemed different and he didn't like it._

**' **_Then choose me now. Then let's go home.' She held out her hand he struggled not to take it and orb them orb._

**'**_Don't you think I want to?' That statement could not have been truer. _

'_I don't know. And that's what scares me the most.' She looked to the floor holding back tears that were threatening to fall._

'_The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us, and it made me...'_

'_An Elder.' She finished his sentence. He took her hands in his and forced her eyes to look to his._

'_Our love it transcendent, Piper. It lifted me up so high that this was the only possible result. Being an Elder wasn't my destiny, but yet here I am because of you.'_

'_I can't just give up. I don't know how.' The tears that were threatening to fall fell with full force and she couldn't stop them._

**'**_You can't fight this. Not this.' _

**'**_How am I supposed to do this alone?' She asked._

**'**_You have your sisters.' He said but he wanted it to be him._

'_It's not the same. Will I ever see you again?' His heart broke when she asked it. He didn't know if he would ever see her again and it killed him.'_

'_I don't know. I'll always be watching over you.' _

**'**_But you won't be there for Wyatt. You're gonna miss so much.' She said breaking down again. At the mention of his son Leo felt the tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving his baby son, not being able to watch him grow, watch him take his first steps, say his first words._

'_I will never leave Wyatt's side. He will always feel my presence. It's not the same as human love, he needs you for that.'_

'_He's got me. And I hope that's enough. But what if it's not?' He didn't know the answer to that question so he avoided it. He looked to her again and her tears were unstoppable. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be ok, that he would be coming home soon._

'_As an Elder I have the power to take your pain away.' He knew that removing her pain would be the best thing as she would be able to move on but he also knew that her pain would be transferred to him._

**'**_You can't make me forget you.' She said. Hr prayed she wouldn't forget him. He knew he would never forget her._

'_No. Help you find peace.' He said and reached out and held her. He could hear her cries and he closed his eyes and took her pain away. 'I love you' He whispered in her ear, knowing it would be the last time._

He sighed at the memory and wiped a tear that had escaped him. He looked to the door and closed his eyes trying to imagine Piper sitting on the bed smiling and on the phone. He could see the smile so easily as he thought it was the most beautiful smile and it always spread to her brown eyes which could light up a room. He remembered just waking up earlier than her and watching her sleep, sometimes she smiled and he wondered what she was dreaming of. He shook his head and the image left him. He remembered what she had asked him and he held his hands together to stop them from shaking. He took one last look down the hall way and orbed out, his body dissipating into tiny particles.

**Ok so you kind of get the drift of what I'm getting at yea? Ok well review and tell me if I should keep going! Molly xXx**


	2. Thoughts of an Elder Chapter 2

**Yay I got reviews! Woohoo! Made my day! Thank you very much! I didn't know whether you guys would take to it as it's not what I usually do but I'm glad some of you did.**

mizunderstood writer- Glad you like it! Thanks!

nicole812us- Yea I hated that scene too…so sad I just wanted to tell Leo it would be ok! Glad you like it and thanks!

leosldy- Yea I love Leo too and I will continue as long as you review! Thanks

LissyD183- Yayies I'm glad you like my idea:D Thanks! Please update your fic or at least let me read your stories! Pweasums!

piper+leo4eva- Aww why you sad LJ! I'm glad you likies! Thankies!

**Ok well enough small talk…on with the new!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. They all belong to Brad Kern and co.**

Thoughts of an Elder-Chapter 2- Set after 'Prince Charmed'

He smiled as she put the charm bracelet on. It shone in the moon light rays that were shining through the window of Wyatt's room. He knew she would like it as it was the best present she had received as a child. He reached his hand out and wished he could wipe the tears that had escaped from her eyes. He knew she wasn't crying because she was unhappy, he knew they were tears of joy. He moved his hand over the cloud once more the image disappeared. He looked to the wall of his sleep quarters and sighed. He could visualise the smile on Piper's face when he had gave her the first birthday present from him four long years ago…

_He didn't know if this was a good present but with no source of income and no credit card his options had been limited._ _He tied the ribbon around the gift and then wrote the card. "Happy Birthday, Always Leo" He lifted the red rose he had on the table and grabbed the present and orbed to the porch of 1329 Prescott Street and rang the doorbell. He stood patiently, waiting for the door to be answered. A few seconds later the door opened and he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. She had her long brown hair in ringlets that hung down her shoulders and she had a small clip holding a bit at the side. She had a beautiful dark crimson dress which drifted to the ankles and flowed at the end. Her eye make-up brought out her chocolate brown eyes and her lip stick gave her lips the fullness they deserved._

'_Hey, why did you ring?' She asked pushing a strand of hair that had fallen out of place,_

'_I thought it was more romantic you guy rings the doorbell, waits for beautiful woman to answer.' He said. She blushed at the 'beautiful woman' part._

'_Yes, romantic.' She said. He leaned over and kissed her soft lips and then brought the rose from behind his back._

'_For you. Happy birthday.' He said and handed it to her._

'_Oh thank you Leo.' She took it and took in its scent and then pushed the door further for him to come in. He walked in and went into the kitchen where the table had been set with the best china and candles were lit and they were flickering in the soft wind that blew from the open window above the sink._

'_You know Piper this really should be my job, I feel guilty that I didn't make you a meal.' He said._

'_Well Leo with your income I doubt you could even buy me a packet of Oreos never mind a three course meal. No offence.' She said, humour in her voice._

'_None taken.' He said and turned to her as she served up the dinner on plates, 'I guess I'll just wash up.' He laughed._

'_Yes. Now that job you have perfected.' She said and brought the meal over and set it on the table. Leo went over and pulled back her chair._

'_M'lady.' He said putting on a serous voice. She smiled and sat down. He went to his own seat and sat down. They began to eat._

'_Wow Piper you really do know how to tickle my taste buds.' He said with a cheesy grin. He then realised how goofy he looked and stopped. She just laughed and continued eating. This continued until they had finished all three courses. _

'_Ok washing up time!' She said and stood up._

'_No. My gift first.' He said and stood up heading to the hallway._

'_I thought the rose was your present.' She asked._

'_Not just the rose.' He said and returned with a small box. 'Ok open it.' She took the present and unwrapped it. She opened it to reveal and small necklace. 'Oh my Leo.' She gasped. 'How?'_

'_How could I afford it?' He finished._

'_Well yea.' She said and took out the necklace._

'_Well I have money saved from ages ago. You know walking down the street you do find money! And your sister pitched in! Like it?' He asked already knowing the answer._

'_Like it? I love it!' She said and he went over to her and she lifted her hair up so he could put it on. She let her hair fall down her back when he had finished and he began kissing her neck._

'_I love you.' He mumbled._

'_I love you too.' She whispered back and then continued kissing as they left the kitchen…._

He smiled. He had actually lied to her about how he purchased the gift. He had actually gotten a short term job working in shop. He had told the bosses that it would only be short term and they were ok with it. He didn't want her to know that but now he wished he had of told her. But that was in the past. He began to think that this was probably the last gift he was ever going to give Piper. That thought brought pain. He didn't want it to be but he knew he was right. He stood up and left the white room, shutting the door as he went.

**Ok what a weird ending eh? Even I think so! Please review! I'd love ya!**


End file.
